What Dreams are Made of
by bluflash
Summary: Hitomi's been having strange dreams lately. When a new guy shows up at school, he looks oddly familiar...
1. The Dream

**WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF**

**CHAPTER ONE: _THE DREAM_**

_She could feel his breath on her face. Any moment, he would kiss her. He leaned forward, brushing a strand of gilt-edged honey hair out of her face. His other hand tightened on her shoulder. He bent his head, eyes closing, lips curving in a slight smile. He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone, and_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Hitomi groaned and yanked the alarm out of the socket, unplugging it and stopping the acursed beep. Still, it wasn't enough.

"Damn alarm. First decent dream in _ages_ and it's interrupted." She complained groggily, her mind still half in the recesses of sleep. Forcing herself awake, she stumbled across the bedroom floor to her dresser. Yanking on her favourite jeans and a green tank top for the first day of school, she pulled a comb through her short hair and raced downstairs. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she had just enough time to make it to class. On time, for once. Slipping her feet into her trusty, well-broken in white trainers, she dashed out the door, nearly colliding into Yukari, her best friend since diapers, practically.

She smiled and linked arms with Yukari. The two began to chat about anything and everything, the way only best friends can. _Somehow_, the conversation drifted to boys and Yukari burst out a random thought.

"Hey! I just remembered! There's supposed to be a new guy at school today! His name's...Dan or something. I dunno. Maybe he'll be wildly handsome and sweep you off your feet, 'Tomi." She winked broadly.

"You've seen _Titanic_ too many times." Hitomi stated stubbornly. That was the only thing Yukari hated sometimes about Hitomi's personality: she was a diehard realist.

Yukari shruggged. "We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" She said with a hint of superiority in her tone. Too much _Titanic_. As if there was such a thing.

Hitomi grinned at her friend. Still, she couldn't help but think of the mystery guy from her dream. Was it really a dream? Or a vision?

**A/N: Sorry, just had to slip that line in there. If you've ever read the manga or seen the series of Escaflowne, then you'll know what I mean. If you haven't, then I suggest you do so immediately. Unless you're Grace, then just borrow mine. Or live in the ignorance of secret fun. Whichever you prefer. **


	2. The New Guy

**CHAPTER TWO: THE NEW GUY**

"You guys, you have _got_ to check out the new guy. He is tres _hot_!" Millerna, Hitomi and Yukari's other best friend gushed in homeroom. Millerna was looking beautiful as usual, dressed to kill in a flowery skirt and denim halter, makeup artfully applied and nary a blonde, curly hair out of place. Millerna was perfect, and you either loved or hated her for it.

"Millie, breathe. You think _everyone's_ hot." Hitomi pointed out gently. As her best friend, Hitomi (and of course Yukari) were the only ones allowed to _ever_ call Millerna "Millie."

"I know, but he really _is_ a _babe_!" Millerna insisted. "Seriously, Tomi, if I didn't have Allen, he'd be _so_ mine."

The three didn't have anymore time to talk, however, because at that moment, their teacher, Ms. Shila, cleared her throat, signifying the end of chit-chat and the beginning of announcements.

"Class, we have a new student with us. His name is Van Fanel. Please make him feel welcome. Van, I hope you enjoy you year here at Escaflowne High. Uh, there's a seat, third back."

Van looked to where she was pointing. His seat was surrounded by three girls, whose eyes were trained on him.

_Hmm. Maybe this won't be so bad._

He was startled out of his reverie when one of the grils spoke to him. He looked up and was hit by the intensity of her warm smile. She was really pretty.

"Hi. I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. Figured you might want to know, since we sit beside each other."

"Uh, yeah." Was his oh so articulate response.

"Miss Kanzaki."

Hitomi turned to the teacher.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Since it appears you and Mr. Fanel have the same schedule, would you mind showing him around?"

"Not at all. I'd be delighted."

"Thank you."

Turning back to Van, Hitomi shrugged.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

The rest of the day was a blur. Hitomi had introduced him to her friends (Millerna and Yukari) and their boyfriends (Allen and Amano) who promised to sit with him at lunch and help him with the new school. It was nice, really, to have made friends so quickly. A pleasant surprise.

For Hitomi, it wasn't so much _pleasant_ as it was _surprise_. Millerna had been right. He _was_ cute. And he looked strangely familiar. But that was silly. After all, the only thing she'd seen of her dream guy had been his eyes. Deep, mahogany eyes that looked almost red in sunlight. Eyes that haunted her, permenantly fixed in her mind. Eyes that now belonged to a face. Van Fanel's face. Nah. They just happened have the same colour eyes. The same beautiful, wonderfully expressive eyes...

"Besides," Hitomi said to her empty room. "Dreams don't come true."

**A/N: So? Like? Don't Like? Tell me!! I want to know!!! Huggles go to everyone who reviewed this story. Jennyroseangel, Keiko Matsumori, iceboltimage, f-zelda, and Simple One--- Thanks so much for reviewing!!! Also, read my other ficcies. They are in dire need of a good reviewing!! I'm serious: no one reviews the old stuff anymore!!**


	3. This is Ridiculous

**CHAPTER 3: THIS IS RIDICULOUS**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Shout outs go to:**

**Simple One: You're right-- I needed more description. I hope this chapter satisfies your appetite for description. More info on the dream in chapter four, probably. Also, you were right about another thing: Van _is_ sexy! **

**Lain Shadow: Thanks for the banner and statue-like behavior. You can move now-- three is up.**

**Also, I would like to point out that this chapter is really short, mostly because it's just Van and Hitomi's thoughts on each other. Keep that in mind if it becomes confusing. Keep reading and reviewing! **

This was getting ridiculous. It had been almost a month since Van came to her school, and, ever since then, the dream had been occuring with annoying frequency. As had not exactly platonic thoughts of Van. Damn. Less than a month, and already Hitomi could see the beginnings of a crush. She hadn't told anyone, of course. Although, no one would hold it against her; the guy was hot. With his dark good looks and enigmatic nature, he turned more than a few heads. He was the hottest thing since Allen Schezar, even moreso because Allen was taken and Van was single. But, unbeknownst to most, he intented to stay that way. While half of the female population of the school believed (or at least hoped) they had a chance, Van was oblivious, preferring to hang out with his friends. Still, a girl could dream, couldn't she? Which was exactly what Hitomi was doing.

Hitomi was out running, one of her favourite past times. Most of her friends thought her daily run was just preparation for track in the spring, but it wasn't. It was because nothing quite gave her the rush and feeling of absolute peace that running did. Running was like dancing or gin rummy-- it was something she liked and was naturally good at.

While Hitomi was running and gathering her thoughts, Van was contemplating. He had changed from his school clothes to baggy grey sweatpants and his favorite red sleeveless shirt. Both were old and worn, and his mother was forever threatening to throw them away, but he liked them. He also liked where his thoughts were headed.

Hitomi Kanzaki. Just her name brought a smile to his lips. While he maintained that he didn't want a girlfriend, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like. To love someone and know that they loved you, too. To have someone to talk to about whatever came to mind. Someone to sit silently with, but the silence not be awkward, just comfortable. Although, he did have everything but the love part with Hitomi. She _was _his best friend, but could she be more?

This was ridiculous.

**A/N: Sucked, right? I did say it was short, but it looked a lot longer when I wrote it down. Oh well. Read and review!**


	4. Only Friends?

**CHAPTER FOUR: ONLY FRIENDS?**

"Hey, did you hear about the party?" Echoed across the school. Several months had passed since Hitomi first realized she had a crush. It was now almost Christmas, and Millerna felt the need to celebrate by throwing a huge party Friday night; the night of the day they got out of school. Because any party got talked to death, and because it was Millerna, all anyone talked about was The Party. They also talked about the _real_ reason that Millerna was throwing this soiree. Yes, she _was_ celebrating two weeks of sleeping late, but the dominating motivation behind this shindig was hooking up Van and Hitomi. They liked each other, and everyone _but_ them knew it. Unfortunately.

But by far the biggest thing talked about was the fact that the party was a _sleepover_. And not just any sleepover. A _co-ed_ sleepover.

"Millie, how could you _do_ this to me?!" Hitomi whined.

"Do what, dear? I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Millie breezed.

They were in the locker room, getting ready for P.E.

"You know perfectly well _what_!" Hitomi hissed angrily.

"Is this about the party?"

Hitomi glared at her.

"Oh! I get it. This is about Van, isn't it?" Millerna asked superiorly, drawing the attention of most of the girls in the vicinity of her voice. Hitomi had finally told Millerna and Yukari how she felt about Van and they had teased her mercilessly ever since.

"Millie! People are listening!" Hitomi whispered frantically.

"Relax. Everyone already knows you like him."

Hitomi gaped at her.

"Oh, no, _I_ didn't tell anyone. I didn't have to. It's written on your face."

Turning, Millerna yanked on the pink uniform shorts and slammed her locker shut.

"Oh, and be sure to wear your _sexiest_ pajamas." Millerna said, giggling, and leaving Hitomi open-mouthed in shock.

Hitomi recovered, barely, by the end of P.E. when she remembered that Van was walking home with her. She had offered to help him study for an English test, because it was her best subject and it wasn't exactly his cup of tea. Unfortunately, she also remembered why she was mad at Millie in the first place. And suddenly, spending the entire afternoon with Van didn't seem so fun anymore.

Deep in her funk, Hitomi dragged on her olive mini skirt and black t-shirt. She was already wearing her trainers. She groaned mentally and trudged to her locker, where she was to meet Van. He was already there, early as usual.

"Hey, Tomi." He said easily, grinning at her.

She managed a weak smile back.

"Hi, Van."

Her smile didn't fool him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

_Nothing I could tell _you. She thought miserably.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Hitomi." He said skeptically.

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Hitomi, you can tell me. We're best friends remember?"

_But that's just it, Van. We're best friends. That's all we'll ever be and it's killing me. _

_SONG:_

_"Everyone knows_

_That I'm ten feet under_

_Till you come along_

_And brighten my day_

_Everyone knows_

_That you kill the thunder_

_The roaring in my brain_

_You've given me the strength _

_To see right through the haze"_

_Unfortunately, friends is all you want to be. And I can't do that._

**_A/N: Okay. Well, it's longer. Nothing to say really, just one thing. I have a new story I'll porbably post tomorrow(1/6/05) and it will be under the category "Anime Crossover" because it's got a Yu Yu Hakusho character in it. It also has Van. And Allen, but only because my co-author __) likes him. I don't. In any case, I would appreciate y'all reading and reviewing it as well, because crossover fics rarely get any readers. I know, believe me. So look for 'Club Suteki' coming to a site near you! Points for anyone who can tell me what _suteki_ means. _**

**_Keep reading and reviewing!_**

**_Kat_**


	5. Hiding Away

**A/N: I own none of the songs that have been used in this fic or will be used in this fic. Why? Because I have no talent when it comes to rhyming and making sense at the same time. Just so you know, although I don't think anyone assumed I wrote them anyway. For all you avid anime fans out there, why not visit ? You even get a cute avatar with anime features! So, yeah, enough rambling. On with the story!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: HIDING AWAY**

Hitomi's mind raced. _I can't tell him. There is no way that I can tell him how I really feel. I---_

"Um...we should probably get going. I mean, you only have till six, right?" Hitomi faltered, hoping desperately that Van would just accept the subject change without question. Her quickly thought prayer worked.

"Yeah. I need to be home by six." He said, slightly disappointed that she hadn't answered his original question. There was definitely something vital that she wasn't telling him. But what?

"Well, it's already four o' clock. So..." She trailed off, hoping he would take the hint.

"Lead on." He shrugged, wondering why she didn't just trust him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both hating it, but neither wanting to be the first to attempt to bridge the gap. So, the stroll was noiseless. After what seemed like ages, they reached Hitomi's house and commenced to studying. Well, at least, they tried. The "studying" consisted of surreptitious glancing and contemplating of the other. Hitomi finally braved the widening gap.

"So...are you going to Millerna's party?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess. Why? Are you going?" _Please, please be going. _

"I'm her best friend. My attendance is assumed-- and required."

"Oh."

They both turned abruptly and looked down at their books. A moment later, they turned simutaneously to glance at each other and blushed.

Van was sick of pretending. Bending his head, he kissed her.

This felt too good. She had to stop before all her senses left completely. Eyes shooting open, she pulled back. She looked at his expectant face. She couldn't do this.

Whimpering, she stood up. "Van...please leave. I can't do this. Just...go." She whispered, voice broken.

He didn't move. "Why?"

Not answering, she turned and fled to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Shaking his head, he stood and gathered his things. What was so bad about trusting him?

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Really short but who cares? He kissed her didn't he? Flame if you wish. I stopped caring 24 hours ago. **


	6. Quietly Dying

**CHAPTER 6: Quietly Dying**

"Honey?" HItomi's mom asked quizzically.

Hours after Van had left, Hitomi had forced herself off her bed and into the kitchen. She was baking.

"What are you doing?"

"Making cupcakes. With chocolate frosting." Hitomi said, carefully pouring batter into the cheerily colored paper holders.

Mrs. Kanzaki sighed. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Hitomi said calmly, never looking up from her cupcakes.

"Well, you made brownies on the first day of high school; whenever you have a test, you make cookies; and you made muffins when I had surgery. What's bothering you?" She said, sitting at a stool behind the counter.

"Nothing. I just... really wanted cupcakes is all. I, uh...wanted to try this recipe before Millerna's party." Hitomi forced out so nonchalantly, that Mrs. Kanzaki immedietly knew something was up. She also knew her daughter, though, so she didn't push the issue.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk. Remember that, dear." She said, rising from her seat and exiting the room, leaving her daughter to slump against the counter dejectedly.

Van flopped back on his bed with a sigh. Why had he _ever_ though he could kiss her? And, more importantly, why had she run away? Why had she told him she couldn't "do this"? Do _what_? Fall in love? Or fall in love with _him_?

Sitting up, he grabbed a crumpled piece of paper and chucked it at the miniature basketball goal on his door. Unfortunately, the door opened, causing the paper to hit an unintended target.

"I'll knock next time." His brother, Folken, muttered, shooting a dry look at Van.

"Might be a good idea." Van shrugged half-heartedly.

"Whatever. Phone." Folken said, tossing the cordless instrument at the bed.

Van raised a brow and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Van? It's Allen. We got problems, man."

Hitomi groaned at the interruption of the ringing phone. Who dared intrude on her important task of watching cupcakes bake?

"Speak."

""Tomi?" A delicate voice sniffed, obviously tear-filled.

"Yeah?"

"It's Millerna. We have a serious problem."

**A/N: Well, there's your bloody update. Honestly, I don't know _what_ you people see in this fic. It's quite possibly the most plotless story I've ever written. Oh wait-- there was this one other one... Anywho, there ya go. This is the last pre-party chapter. I think. I hope. Could be. I'll quit rambling now, so you can review me. Even flames are welcome! The only review _not_ welcome is the typical darkside review. This means you, Grace. Feel free to send reviews about how much you miss Koishi, though. I don't feel your pain, but I can pretend I'm a wonderful sympathetic friend, can't I? Toodles.**

**Kat**


	7. Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave

"What's the problem, Millerna?" Hitomi asked tiredly. The mall closing early was a problem for Millerna. 

Millerna sniffed. "Allen broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Why?"

"He didn't say." Actually he _had_ said, but it wasn't yet crucial that Hitomi know that.

"D'you think he was cheating on you and felt guilty?"

"Allen cheat? Nah. He knows I'd do something horrible to whoever it was." Millerna said tearfully. She should consider acting as a career.

"Well, you'll bounce back. You always do."

"That's not why I was calling. You see, I can't go to the party dateless, can I? That's where I need your help."

"Millerna, it's your party. You don't need a date. And how can_ I_ help?"

"Well, since you said hell will freeze over before you ask Van, can I have him?"

Hitomi's grip on the phone tightened. There was a roaring sound in her ears, like when there's a tornado, only much, much louder.

"W-what?"

"Can I go with Van? I have no date, he has no date. It all works out."

"But what about me?"

"You already said you weren't going with him, so why's it matter? Oh, please, Hitomi!"

"I-I guess so..."

Millerna squealed. "Yay! Oh thanks so much, 'Tomi!"

Hitomi swallowed as she hung up the phone. "Yeah...thanks." She murmured quietly.  
-

Van listened to Allen explain the situation to him. "So that's where you come in. Since I have no date and can't show up by myself, can I ask Hitomi? I know, you like her, but you already said you weren't going with her, so can I?"

"Um..."

"C'mon, do me a favor, please?"

Van sighed dejectedly. "Sure."

"I owe ya one." Allen said and hung up.

"You sure as hell do." Van said to the empty line.  
-

**A/N: Yeah, it was short, but be glad I updated. I wasn't planning on it, but my best friend threatened to tell someone who I like which would ultimately hurtthe other girl'sfeelings since she and I like the same guy. So, there's your update. **

**You know you love me,**

**Kat**


	8. Mates, Dates, and Damn Good Acting!

**CHAPTER 8: MATES, DATES, AND DAMN GOOD ACTING**

**A/N: Hn. I suppose, I ought to dedicate this chapter to you, Grace, but you've been so bloody annoying lately...Seriously, it is dedicated to you in its entirety, because you of all people know so well the feeling of heartbreak without being forewarned of it. You and 'Tomi could possibly relate. Except that Van didn't move to Florida and impregnate someone...at least not in this fic. Anywho, this chappie is yours and sorry everyone for the lengthy author's note. Yeah, so, on with the show! (Man, I'm articulate:Sarcasm:)**

Hitomi tossed and turned fitfully in her bed. She was dreaming again, but this wasn't dulcet and mellifluous like previous ones. This one was lugubrious and dispiriting, causing her to whimper quietly in her sleep without waking like one normally does from a nightmare, for she had reached the deep stage of sleep where one stops functioning and only experiences the joys or horrors of one's dream. She clutched her pillow tighter to her chest, dream merging with reality...

She wandered down a darkened corridor, doors lining the walls on either side of her, looming up as if daring her to open them, forboding and bluish in the still of the mind-numbing darkness. She jumped slightly as what looked like a shadow darted across her path with amazing celerity and stealth. Curiousity piqued, she moved slowly forward to inspect the alcove to which it sped. She got there and gasped. It was...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

She growled and yanked the cord out of the wall before slinging the bedamned clock to its demise on the other side of the room. "What the hell! Why can't I have the effing dream on a weekend? Mother!" She broke off as her younger brother came into her domain with a quizzical stare.

"Uh, Hitomi? Mom wanted to know why you were yelling and told me to tell you breakfast is ready." He backed out slowly under her frigid glare. _Someone _woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Van shook his head, clearing it of sleep and fogginess. He had gotten absolutely no sleep last night and looked like death warmed over. He had gotten to school early; much too early for anyone to be in homeroom, save those who came early for help class or something stupid like student council.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. What in hell was he going to do? Nothing, that's what. He wouldn't tell Hitomi he liked her, he wouldn't tell Allen that no, he couldn't go to the party with her, because Hitomi was meant to go with Van. He wouldn't because he was cowardly and desperately afraid of rejection. Also, if the subject ever chanced to come up, he'd have no idea what to say, especially since Hitomi had been avoiding him like the plague since their kiss. Unbeknownst to him, the avoidance would end that morning. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. What other insomniac was in school this early?

Hitomi wanted to quietly back out of the room when she saw him, but he looked up before she could move. Dammit, why did she decide to come in early? Offering a weak smile, she looked at her feet and hurried to a desk on the other side of the room and pulled out a book. Just cos he was here didn't mean she had to talk to him.

He studied the face buried in a large tome with worn cover and illegible title. Her head was bent slightly and she appeared engrossed in her novel. Her brows lowered in concentration over large green eyes that currently had bags and dark circles under them. Her skin looked too pale and slightly bruised, almost anemic. She looked tired and sad and much too thin. He decided to test the ice between them to see if he could break it.

"Hitomi?" He asked tentatively, startling her from her book.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. He, too, looked tired...and slightly nervous. "Yeah?"

"Can we just...start over? Please? I miss having you as a friend."

Her eyes widened slightly before crinkling as her face broke into a broad smile. "That's the sorriest excuse for an apology I've ever heard." She said, sarcasm seeping into her voice.

He heard her sarcasm and grinned. "And I suppose you've got a better one?" He demanded, getting up and going to sit beside her.

**YET ANOTHER A/N: Well, they're friends again. Good, yes? Maybe I'll become less lazy and finish the bedamned story for once in my life. Haha.**

**You know you love me.**


	9. I Need a Fix Cos I'm Going Down

**WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF CHAPTER 9: I NEED A FIX COS I'M GOING DOWN...**

**A/N: This is by far one of the shortest chapters I've ever written; however, it had to be written before the upcoming party chap(finally) so things go more smoothly. Therefore, I have posted this chapter which, albeit a tad short, is ultimately crucial(not) to the plot. Also, I was bored in Science and needed a break from "studying." So, without further ado, here 'tis.**

Hitomi felt her happiness fade as the day wore on. The elated feeling she'd experienced before school over her renewed friendship with Van first lost some glitter when Allen waltzed in and slung his arm over her shoulder and asked her, rather loudly, if she'd be his date for the party. She noticed Van scowled but made no remark as Allen awaited her answer. Hitomi bit her lip and smiled weakly. "S-sure, I guess so..."

Allen flashed a perfect(A/N: perfectly sickening) smile. "Great."

He leaned in closer, much to her discomfort, and whispered, "You're not a rebound date, in case you were worried. I _really_ like you."

She blushed hotly and pulled away. "I wasn't worried."

She found the day only got worse from there. Allen isisted on walking her to every class and sitting with her at lunch, cutting time she could've used to talk to Van short. Then, she had had to sit by helplessly as Millerna asked Van out. By the end of the day, everything was a monotonous blur.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" Allen interjected into her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, okay." She said distractedly.

When he walked away, she fought the urge to scream. Why did bad things always happen to her?


	10. ThthThat's All Folks!

**A/N: okay, I didn't fall off the face of the earth or nothin. here's the FINAL chapter. w00t. praise for me. know why it's over? a) I haven't gotten a review in AGES b) I'm sick of the story, frankly c) I...there is no c. tch. Yeah, so here's the end. REVIEW MEEEEEEEE!**

_She arrived at the party, smiling and acting natural, although she felt as nervous around Allen as a nun in a sex shop. As soon as she entered, she shook him off her arm with the excuse of talking to Yukari and rushed to the kitchen, hoping to find Millerna. Unbeknownst to her, Millerna was _very_ busy somewhere else..._

"Shh! She'll hear you!"

"Why can't we tell her?"

"Cos she has to figure it out for herself! I wanna see the look on her face when she finds out how he _really _feels."

"What if he never tells her?"

"Oh, he'll tell her alright. He'll tell her."

_Hitomi slid out of the kitchen, trying simutaneously to avoid Allen and find Van. Both tasks came much easier than expected, as Allen had mysteriously disappeared and Van found her first. _

"Tomi? I need to talk to you."

She gave him a quizzical look. "Okay."

He ushered her into the kitchen, and closed the door. She perched on the edge of one of the stools lining the counter and rubbed her palms on her thighs. "So, what's up?"

"You don't really want a billboard, do you?"

She blinked at him. "What?"

"A billboard. Remember that day in the park, we were talking about relationship stuff and you said if a guy liked you, he'd have to make it really obvious, like with a billboard or something. You don't really want one do you?"

"Oh. But please _no_ not a billboard. I'd _die_..."

Van laughed, then leaned toward her, pushed a lock of hair away from her face, looked deep into her eyes and...

"We could go see a movie next." he said.

"Love to. Except no sci-fi. And you don't spend the entire movie eating popcorn."

"Deal. Anyway, I hate popcorn."

They sort of grinned stupidly at each other until Hitomi remembered something he'd said that day in the park, about sometimes feeling nervous when he liked a girl.

_No time like the present,_ she thought, and kissed him softly on the lips.

**the end. really for real. over. finito. in the can. and all that jazz.**

**FIN**


End file.
